One Final Stand
by Chaer628
Summary: It has been 2 and 1/2 months since Eragon and Saphira have left Alagaesia and Sapira is getting ready make her nest and lay her eggs. But what will happen if those eggs are stolen before they are hatched?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I won't stop you from flaming if you must, but please refrain from doing so. Also I will post polls on where you want this story to go, where you think it headed, and other polls. Now Enjoy.**

* * *

One Final Stand:The nesting area, Decided

* * *

Eragon stood on the shore watching the waves. He looked up and saw Saphira spiraling down towards him and he opened his mind to her.

_ "Hey Saphira" _Eragon said through their bond together. "_Hello little one." _Saphira said. _"What are you doing here so early?" _asked Eragon

"_I finished my hunt sooner than expected."_

"Well I didn't think that you would come straight here, I thought you were going to go get ready to lay your eggs?" After all it had only been 2 and a ½ months since she had mated with Fírnen.

"_I'm not quite ready for that." _Saphira replied dryly.

"Really" Eragon replied out loud. "_I thought that 3 months was how long It took before you laid your egg._"

_ "No, it's 5 months before I lay my egg."_

_ "Then shouldn't you be building a nest for it?"_

_ "No, again." _She replied with what looked to be a smile on her face.

"Then where is your nest going to be then?" Eragon asked out loud, apprehension creeping into his voice.

_"Are you really that thick headed Eragon?" _Saphira asked.

"No, but I want to be sure that you're going to do what I think you're going to do." Eragon replied, again, out loud.

_"Oh Eragon. You know I want to make my nest with you. They will grow up and think of you as their father." _Saphira replied with a hint of amusement.

_ "Did you consider that maybe I didn't want that? I don't mind you building your nest **Near** where I sleep but please don't make it next to my bed." _Eragon cried out through their linked minds.

_ "Well it is not up to you where I make my nest, it is up to me and I choose to make It with you." _She stated proudly_._

Eragon grunted, _"Fine have your way but I won't stop trying to convince you otherwise." _

_ "Very well" _was all she said in reply.


	2. Eragon's Grief

**I forgot to tell everyone that I DO NOT own any characters in the Inheritance Cycle. Also thanks to everyone who has posted reviews on it, but you're going to have to wait and read about what happens between Eragon and Saphira. Also new polls will be posted on my page and others will be closed. And again if you must flame please do so, but please refrain from doing enjoy the story.**

* * *

One Final Stand: Eragon's Grief

* * *

It was night time when Eragon and Saphira were heading back their cave that they had found behind a waterfall on the side of a mountain when they arrived from Alagaesia.

"What is wrong Eragon?" Saphira asked as they flew towards the mouth of the cave.

"It's just, well" Eragon didn't continue but Saphira sensed that there was something else was on his mind and she was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Come now Eragon, you can tell me. The most beautiful dragon of the skies." She said in an almost sexy tone.

"Saphira!" Eragon groaned. "Please not now."

"What?"

"I just don't want to flirt with you right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I for one do not want to flirt with you and I have a lot of, other things on my mind."

With that, Eragon blocked his mind from her with iron walls.

"Eragon? Eragon. ERAGON!"

With that he had stopped listening to her. So she started rolling over in midair.

Eragon, who was used to this kind of thing already, merely shook his head at her. This just angered her all the more. She pulled her wings in and started diving straight for the ground amongst the forest of trees. Eragon looked apprehensive, but she couldn't tell if he thought she was going to actually dive into the trees or not.

"Saphira?" Eragon asked, fear sounding in his voice. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to keep going down until you tell me what is bothering you." Was her quick reply.

Saphira looked back at him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Now are you going to tell what is bothering you or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

Saphira looked back down and saw that they had about 45 seconds before she had to pull up or otherwise join the trees in never moving again.

"Well Saphira, Its just that well, I got a message from Blödhgarm, about me getting a letter."

"And?" Saphira opened her wings slightly to slow their fall.

"Well, he sent me an image of the letter. And it said that one of our friends had died."


	3. Eragon's Answer

**Sorry for the long time it took me to update, my brother wouldn't help me out so I had trouble writing this chapter. Also I am already writing the next chapter, and new polls are up.  
**

* * *

One Final Stand: Eragon's Answer

* * *

_"Well, he sent me an image of the letter. And it said that one of our friends had died."_

Saphira let an earth-splitting roar and pulled her wings in and started diving straight towards Tedtrham waterfall. When she went through he saw the cave they had made their home with the elves that had come with them. He had neglected to mention that the letter didn't say who it was from and she probably had thought of Roran, Katrina, Ismira, Murtagh, Thorn, Arya, Nasuada, Firnen, and for a second he thought of Angela but Saphira probably didn't care one way or another about her.

Once they were through the waterfall he was soaked through and was shivering, but Saphira's scales were reflecting blue light around them on the rock and made her all the more beautiful.

She landed at the mouth of a cave that led deep into the mountain. They had made it so that if you couldn't use magic or fly, you would have about a league long fall down into a pit of lava.

Saphira glided down and an alcove about halfway down that was the real entrance to their new home that you would most likely miss, unless you knew it was there.

_"Saphira. Saphira. SAPHIRA!" _Eragon was shouting at her to listen to him, but to no avail.

Saphira started running down the cave to their city. When they finally arrived they were about

1 and 1/2 leagues underground.

Eragon looked around the city they had created through the stone. There was an underground spring that people could go to relax their muscles after training and some of the river water, which went down in the waterfall outside, came in and made a pool of fresh water.

He thought back to when they had first arrived here. They had looked upon the mountains, waterfalls, forests, and cliffs in awe and had decided it would be the perfect place to raise the new generation of riders.

"_Where is Blödhgarm?" _Saphira suddenly asked him

"_In my room reading the letter." _He replied, relieved that she had finally started talking to him again.

He continued to think of all that had happened since they had arrived.

It had taken them 2 weeks to cross the sea to their new home and they had immediately started carving out the mountain to provide for the huge space they would need for all of the dragons. Nearly a month had passed since they had arrived when the first few riders of the next generation arrived from Alagaesia. Saphira had taught the dragons of the riders how to hunt for game and he had tested their patience and see how much they could learn about what was happening around them.

He looked around Saphira head to see where they were. He looked up and saw where he slept and next to it was an opening that would lead to a huge room for the future order of the riders. He looked down and saw the cliff that she would jump off of. He sat back to his original position, then Saphira jumped off the cliff.

He felt her start beating her wings up and down and before he knew it, they were up in the hallway to his room.

He looked around looking for Blödhgarm.

"Blödhgarm, where are you?" Eragon asked into what he thought was thin air.

"Right here." Came, Blödhgarm's voice around the corner of his bed.

"Can I see the letter?" Eragon asked, hysteria coming into his voice.

"Yes, here is the letter." Blödhgarm said as he handed them the letter that they had been searching for.

**To be continued…**


	4. The Letter

**Sorry for the long awaited update, I've had major writers block. Also I have posted another poll and I'm looking for an editor, so P.M me if you want to be my editor. And I WILL NOT CHOOSE YOU Microcsm.**

The Letter

* * *

"Yes, here is the letter." Blodhgarm said as he handed them the letter they had been searching for.

Eragon opened the letter and this is what it said:

** Dear Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales, it is our greatest regret to inform you of the death of the following people:Arya Queen of the elves, Firnen dragon of Arya, Murtagh, Thorn dragon of Murtagh, Angela, Solembum, Orik King of the dwarves, Nasuada Queen of Alagaesia, Roran Garrowson, Katrina, Ismira Katrinasdaughter and King Orrin king of Surda. They came to pass when their boat capsizd at sea on their way to see you in person, there was only one survivor who has come to tell us this and we are terribly sorry for your loss,**

** Sincerely the Informants**

_ "Informants?" _Saphira asked confused.

_ "It may just be a prank_." Eragon told her,"_somone has been sending me prank letters ever since the kids with the blue and red dragons arrived her."_

"_What are their names_?" Saphira asked

_"I can't remember the names of the kid with the blue dragon, but I seem to recall the red dragon's name as O'nien and his rider's name as Onno"_

_"Onno and O'nien?_" Saphira asked confused

"_I know they are strange names but those are their names, but I think that is a prank in itself_." Eragon replied

"_It would certainly explain the "we" part, but this is a sick joke, if it is indeed a joke." _Saphira said, holding off anger.

"_Well let us go see this Onno and O'nien_" Eragon said quickly...

**To be continued**


End file.
